Cars 3: Sting of The Cobra
by Phoenix Ride
Summary: My own sequel to Cars 2. An enemy agent has a bone to pick with Mater and his spy buddies, and will do anything for revenge. Even if it means blackmailing another car. A monster is about to be unleashed. Will Mater and co. stop it in time? Find Out! R&R.
1. Chapter 1: Escape From Alcartraz

**Cars 3: Sting of The Cobra**

**By: Phoenix Ride**

**Ch.1: Escape From Alcartraz**

Alarms sounded, and spotlights paved the ground and sky, looking for an escaped prisoner. Guards of Alcartraz stood perched on the prisons high stone walls, while the dogs barked in fury. A deadly enemey had broken out tonight, and they needed to catch him no matter what.

"How are we gonna catch him?" asked one guard to another " after all, this guy used to work for Fury,"

"He won't a escape" assured another guard " not even a snake can slip past this security,"

"But a cobra can," whispered an eerie voice behind the two guards.

Before either car could turn around to see who had spoken, the owner of the voice attacked, slaughtering the two cars instantly, before jumping over the wall and landing in his escape boat. The pale moon shone againist his sleek black coat and golden cobra decals as he glided across the water onto firm ground.

"Looks like the prison record" said Cobra, looking back at Alcartraz " has just been broken,"

"Your skills haven't dulled I see" said a golden-orange Fury, coming out the shadows with a blue Elite beside him " I knew I made the right choice to call on you. Especailly since your sister's operation still lies in my hands,"

"I'll do anything to give her that surgery" said Cobra, looking at Fury " just name the job and it will be done,"

"I believe you heard of the folley a year ago" said Fury " at the World Grand Prix?"

"Not really" said Cobra " what about it?"

"A colleague of mine got sent to prision by some sort of tow truck named Mater" said Fury " I want you to find this Mater and dispose of him. He seems to like hanging around with a racecar named Lightning McQueen. If nessacary, you may kill him as well,"

"A simple murder?" said Cobra, stunned " that's all your paying me for?"

"Well, not quite" said Fury " there is one more thing you can do. A package needs retrieval from British Intellenge in order to complete a little pet project of mine. If Mater's spy friends show up during your mission, don't kill him until the disk has been retrieved,"

"Understood" said Cobra " now which way is Radaitor Springs?"

* * *

Holley couldn't believe it, Finn had just given her a whole week off to spend with Mater in Radiator Springs. It was very rare when spy cars like her were given the oppurtunity for vacation, but she imagined Finn was just sending here as an apology for the first date fiasco.

Not the most peaceful of nights when a gang of renegade roadsters decide to tear through town causing chaos and she had to help the Shierff and Finn stop them.

"Hope we can a peaceful meal this time," thought Holley, as Siddely landed in Radiator Springs.

The purple spy car barely rolled out the door before she was tackled by Mater who was as happy as can be. Lightning and Sally stood a few feet behind Mater grinning at the tow truck's excitement.

Reservations at the Wheel Well Cafe had already been arranged for Holley and Mater around eight, and Sally and Lightning were going make sure that nothing would spoil it.

"It's sure nice to see you again Holley" said Mater lovingly " you look prettier than ever,"

"Why, thank you Mater," said Holley, blushing.

"Everything's already been arranged" said Sally " your date starts Wheel Well at eight,"

"Eight?" said Mater shocked " ah shoot, it's already past four-thirty, I was supposed to start my patrol an hour ago. Meet you at the cafe Holley! Gotta run!"

"Patrol?" asked Holley, as Mater left " what's he talking about?"

"Oh Mater spends most of the afternoon exploring the outskirts of Radiator Springs to find any cars that might need towing back to Ramone's" said Lightning " don't worry though, with those new rocket boosters you gave him he'll be back for your date in no time,"

"Oh alright" said Holley " then let's head over to Flo's then. I've been dying to hear about this Ghostlight incident Mater refused to talk about,"

Lightning and Sally just looked at each other and giggled, telling Holley the whole story as they drove on.


	2. Chapter 2: Breaking Down

**Ch.2: Breaking Down**

"I can't believe my done luck," Cobra berated himself.

Finally, he had found the famous Route 66 and was on his way to Radiator Springs when all of a sudden his alternator goes out bringing him to a stall. It wasn't uncommon for these things to happen to younger cars, but if Cobra broke down now he'd never complete his and give Serena that much needed operation.

"I can't let down my sister" thought Cobra to himself " there has to be someway,"

Suddenly, a fiery blast sped past the stalled car, making him jump in fright. He quickly looked up and down the road to see whatever the flash was, but it was gone. Then a few seconds later, it appeared again, and seemed to be heading straight for him.

"No" said Cobra " stay away!"

The fireball passed again to which he gave a huge sigh of relief, then he let out a gasp in horror as suddenly felt his front bumper being pulled after the fast moving object. Which turned out, when he dared to open his eyes, an old, rusty tow truck.

"What?" thought Cobra in shock " where in heck does a tow truck get rocket blasters?"

His own curiousity was immediately replaced by shock, and he yelled for Mater to slow down to which the tow truck greatfully complied. They were about five miles away from Radiator Springs anyhow.

"Thank you," Cobra sighed in relief.

"Eh, no problem buddy" said Mater " I guess some cars just aren't ready for Tow Mater's super fast towing service, although it is a faster ride,"

"Fast is right" said Cobra, then something pricked in his brain " wait, did you say your name was Mater?"

"Yep" said Mater " the one and only,"

"So" Cobra thought " this is the tow truck I have been sent to kill. But he looks so innocent and fun, why would fury want me to kill him. Oh right, Z. I gotta remember this tow truck was once a spy, and a pretty lucky one by the look's of it,"

" I heard you were a spy once" said Cobra to Mater " rewarded for capturing the infamous Professor Z,"

"Naw" said Mater " Finn and Holley caught Professor Z. I exposed Axelrod. See, it all started...,"

And with that said Mater began explianing his whole tale to Cobra, and even joined him at Ramone's so he continued the story. The sun started to set outside and when Mater was almost done telling his tale, Lightning McQueen rushed in looking for Mater.

"Mater I've been looking everywhere for you" said Lightning " your date with Holley is in ten minutes!"

"Oh no!" shouted Mater, then turned to Cobra " See you later Cob, I gotta go. Been nice meeting ya!"

"Is he always like this?" said Cobra, looking at Lightning and Ramone as Mater dashed off.

"Pretty much," replied both cars, before Lightning sped off to join Mater.

* * *

While Mater was busy on his date, Cobra booked a room at the Cozy Cone Hotel and prepared to spend the night, millions of ideas roaming around in his mind. A major oppurtunity had opened itself to him. What if he could somehow convince Mater to join his side.

Reveal that he's a spy and start teaching Mater all his tricks of the trade, building up a debt the tow truck could not escape.

"Yes" thought Cobra " it's the perfect plan. I'll inact it tomorrow,"

* * *

Early the next morning, Mater awoke to greet the dawn, and was surprised to see the black and gold cobra he had towed yesterday was approaching his ranshack house. Everyone else in Radiator Springs was still asleep, so this was the perfect time for Cobra and Mater to talk.

"Well good morning" said Mater to Cobra " looks like your alternator's all better,"

"Yeah" said Cobra " thanks for the tow. How much do I owe you?"

"Ah, ain't no charge for a good deed" said Mater " consider it a freebee, on the house,"

"Aw, that's to bad" said Cobra " I was hoping I could offer something in return, like spy training maybe,"

"Your a spy too?" asked Mater surprised. To prove this fact, Cobra activated his hover feature and floated in the air.

"Wow! Cool!" said Mater.

"So" said Cobra, landing back on the ground and extending his wheel to Mater " shall we begin?"

Mater didn't waste a second thought and shook wheels with Cobra. Sporting a sly grin, Cobra led Mater away from Radiator Springs, ready to give Mater a taste of the dark side.


	3. Chapter 3: Missing Mater

**Ch.3: Missing Mater**

Meanwhile, back in Radiator Springs, everyone else had just started to wake up as well. Sally and Holley were going to have a girl's day out today, so Lightning was on his way to Mater's house to spend some time with his best friend. No doubt that Mater had plenty of exciting activities planned for them today.

However, when Lightning finally arrived at Mater's place he discovered that the tow truck wasn't there. Shocked, Lightning checked in with Sarge and Fillmore next door, but neither of them had seen Mater either.

"Maybe he's at the musuem" Lightning thought "After all, he is the tour guide,"

But Mater wasn't their either. Worry starting to build in his viens, Lightning searched in every place he thought Mater might go. The field, the railroad tracks, the cliffs, but no matter where he searched Mater wasn't there.

By late afternoon, Sally and Holley returned from their little outing to be greeted by a worried McQueen.

"Have you guys seen Mater?" said Lightning " I've been looking for him everywhere,"

"No" said Sally " I thought he was with you,"

"He's missing?" said Holley, surprised " what do you mean he's missing?"

"I hope he's going after that Cobra guy" said Ramone, sliding out of his shop " that cheat forgot to pay his bill!"

"Cobra? What Cobra?" asked Holley, suddenly interested.

"This black and gold Cobra Mater towed in yesterday" said Ramone " his alternator blew out and he forgot to pay for the new one,"

"What's wrong?" asked Lightning, noticing Holley's worried look as she called up her computer.

" I recieved an emergency message from Finn last night that Cobra matching what Ramone described had escaped from Alcartraz not to long ago" said Holley " He works for Veil Fury, a former British Intellegence agent with a big grudge on Finn. Finn's on his way to America right now to stop Cobra before he reaches Fury,"

"Do you think Cobra could have kidnapped Mater?" asked Lightning.

"It's possible," said Holley, sadly.

"But why?" said Sally " and where would they go?"

"Who knows" said Holley, looking to the sky " let's just hope when Finn gets here, we'll be able to figure something out,"

* * *

Meanwhile, soaring through the sky, a pitch black jet with yellow eyes and red flames, was carrying both Mater and Cobra towards Fury's secret hideout in Russia. Mater had no idea what kind of trouble he was flying into as Cobra shook up a couple of oil chanties and presented one to Mater.

"You're gonna love it when we arrive Mater" said Cobra " my boss has been dying to meet you,"

"That's nice" said Mater " so what kind of training will I have to do when I get there,"

"You should find out right about...now!" said Cobra.

With that the jet's cargo doors suddenly opened over the border of Russia, making both Mater and Cobra plunge towards the valley below. While Mater was screaming and yelling, Cobra activated his hover mode, and laucnhed some strong cables from his underside to catch the falling Mater.

Thinking a couple of bugs had grabbed onto him, Mater yelled "Get Away!" activating his rocket boosters, propelling him and Cobra forward through the chilly mountian range. Launching a small, electric charge at one of the rockets, Cobra hoped to stop the wild ride, but he and Mater dropped towards one of the mountians and started slipping down the slippery slope.

People in nearby village had to dash out of the way as a tow truck and a Cobra came speeding through with a avalanche of snow and ice following behind them. Parents weren't happy that thier houses were covered in snow, but at least the kids were having fun.

A hard landing in a snow bank ended Mater and Cobra's wild ride, but when the two cars popped their heads out and saw all the damage they had done, they both looked at each other and laughed.

"Wow!" said Cobra excited " that was actually fun!"

"What, you never had fun before?" asked Mater surprised.

"Not this much" said Cobra " I never thought that a tow truck could be so cool,"

"Well you're the first one to think that so thank ya," said Mater.

"Huh?" said Cobra, confused " you mean your friends never noticed that about you?"

"Once" said Mater " back during that spy caper I told you about. They apologized and I forgave them, but still, scars take long to burn,"

"Something happened to you didn't it?" asked Cobra, looking at the saddened Mater.

"Yeah" said Mater " it was on my first offical date with Holley. We had the dinner planned out and everything, when a gang of imports came dashing to rob Flo's cash drawer. One of them started flirting with Holley, and when I stepped up to defend her, all of them started insulting me,"

"Finn and the Shierff managed to round up the trio, wrecking the cafe in the process. Seeing the disaster only deepened my sorrow, and I left without a word. Holley came by later to cheer me up and then had to fly off back to England with Finn to join him on another mission. I was still a little hurt, but I felt a little better knowing that I had someone out there who loved me,"

Cobra was stunned by Mater's story, and felt a little sorry for the tow truck. How could other cars be so cruel to someone like...like...like his sister? Mater reminded Cobra so much of his little sister. A sister, he reminded himself, that was in danger of dying if he didn't get the money he needed from Fury. Focused back on his mission now, Cobra turned to Mater and said...

"Come on, we have to go,"


	4. Chapter 4: Camp Fury

**Ch.4: Camp Fury**

Back in Radiator Springs, Lightning and his friends gathered out in the field just as Siddley touched down and allowed Finn to slide out. Holley immediately told Finn about the escaped car from Alcartraz possibly kidnapped Mater and taken him to Fury, to which the silver spy car's eyes narrowed in worry.

"We must find Mater quickly" said Finn " a former associate of Fury's was Professor Z, and I have intel that sugguests that the two of them were working on top secret project called Project: Titan in order to take over the world. I don't what Fury can be seeking from Mater since Professor Z is locked up, but it can't be good. Come Holley, we're going to Russia,"

"Why Russia?" asked Sally.

"It's been reported by several locals that Fury's hideout is somewhere around there" said Finn " don't worry. We'll find Mater and bring him back home in no time,"

"Wait" said Lightning, before Holley and Finn could drive off " I'm coming too,"

"Lightning...," said Sally worried.

"This mission is to dangerous for you," said Finn, not willing to let an innocent civillian involved.

"Mater's my best friend" said Lightning " I'm not gonna leave him behind. Not when there's a chance that I can help. So like it or not, I'm going,"

"I respect your spirit" said Finn, finally conceding when he saw Lightning's determined face " climb aboard,"

Without waiting for Finn and Holley to change thier minds, Lightning climbed aboard Siddley and waved goodbye to his friends. The determination showing bright in his as the spy plane blasted off towards Russia.

"You saved my life once Mater" thought Lightning to himself " now it's my turn to return the favor,"

* * *

Meanwhile, back in Russia, Cobra had finally led Mater to Fury's secret hideout, hidden at the base of one of the mountians. Huge metal doors slided open to allow to the two cars entry, and with a little reassurence from Cobra Mater went in.

The interior of the base was painted a marvelous red and gold, and two cars sat waiting up ahead, watching Mater and Cobra approach. One was a gold and orange Fury, and the other was an electric blue Elite.

"Mater" said Cobra " let me introduce you to my boss Fury and his bodyguard Elite,"

"Nice to meet ya" said Mater to Fury " I'm eager to get my training done,"

"Training?" said Fury, raising an eyebrow at Cobra.

"Yes" said Cobra, bowing before Fury " I believe some training will go well with the plan,"

Taking that as cue Fury asked Elite to escort Mater to a guest room so he could discuss some things with Cobra. And once he heard the plan he agreed it was brillant.

"Yes" said Fury, mulling it over " a fate even worse than death. Train Mater in our ways, and when the time is right, we'll bring him down along with the entire British Intellegence agency!"

* * *

So, early the next morning, Mater's training began, in Fury's own personal simulation room. Cobra had to admit that for a tow truck Mater had some skills. His aim with that tow cable was absoutely amazing, and most unexpectedly of all he was able to aviod obstacles driving backwards!

Fury and Elite watched from the veiwing box impressed. No wonder Mater had been such an invalueable spy. Suddenly, an emergency call from one of his lookouts saying he saw Siddley pass over the area.

"So" thought Fury " Finn's finally arrived in Russia. Then I think it's time for our new found friend to rejoin him,"

"Well that was fun" said Mater, as he and Cobra came out of the simulation room " but maybe I should start heading back home,"

"Yeah I guess you should," said Cobra, although he really didn't mean it.

"Don't worry" said Fury, rolling out with Elite " I already called his friends and their here to pick him up. Here Mater, I prepared a specail present for you to give to Finn,"

"Wow that's nice of ya" said Mater, taking the package " what is it?"

"It's a surprise," said Elite.

"Cobra will show you where your friends are" said Fury " so long my friend...,"

And as Cobra and Mater drove off he finished.

"Have a short life,"


	5. Chapter 5: A Change of Heart

**Ch.5: A Change of Heart**

Mater was excited to meet up with his friends to head back home, but Cobra was less enthuseastic. He knew the package Fury had given to Mater, and once it was delievered Project: Titan would be complete. Yet, for once, Cobra wondered if being evil was the right thing to do.

He pulled in front of a stop at a Russian hospital and just flashed back to the life he had before he had made the deal with Fury. Him and his sister having lots of laughs together, playing in the park, water hose fights, man it was a blast.

Then the sickness came taking all those fun times away. His sister could no longer play and laugh like she did before, she could barely move. And the only chance she had for survival was a very expensive operation. That's when Fury came in and offered Cobra a way to save his sister's life. Do whatever Fury says and his sister's life would be spared.

But he had found a friend in Mater. A friend whose cheerful attitude seemed to melt away the darkness chaining Cobra's heart.

"I can't betray him" thought Cobra " I just can't,"

"Hey what's wrong?" asked Mater, driving up, snapping Cobra out of his thoughts.

"Just thinking" said Cobra turning to Mater, then let out a sigh " listen Mater, I need to tell you something,"

But before Cobra could continue that's when Finn, Holley, and Lightning showed up. All three cars had glares pointed at Cobra, and Finn and Holley had thier weapons pointed out.

"What the?" said Mater, surprised to see his friends glaring at Cobra " what's going on?"

"Go on Mater run!" said Lightning " we got him cornered!"

"You mean my new friend?" said Mater confused.

"He's no friend" said Finn " he's Jakeel Cobra, an associate of wanted former BI agent Viel Fury,"

"Wanted?" said Mater, turning to Cobra " what are they talking about Cob?"

"I'm sorry Mater" said Cobra with a sigh " but you've been decieved. That package you've been given to give to Finn is really a virus to wipe out the British Intellenge files and deliever the information regarding Project: Titan to be sent right to Viel Fury,"

Mater gasped, but Cobra wasn't finished explianing.

" It wasn't just conwidence that you found me in Radiator Springs. I was there to aquire the information and murder the spies responsible for putting Professor Z in jail. Mater, I was sent to kill you,"

Mater couldn't believe what he was hearing from his new friend. Cobra had been sent to kill him? Why would he do a thing like that? Not sticking around to find out, Mater drove off alone to think, while Finn and Holley started the process of arresting Cobra.

However, just before they could finish putting on the parking boots, a familiar scream suddenly shouted through the night. Lightning and Holley cringed when they heard the cry, knowing it better than anyone.

Without wasting a second, the two cars dashed off with Finn and Cobra following behind him. When they got to where the sound came from all they found was a broken headlight and a note in the snow.

"People pay the price for betaying me. Bring the information by tomorrow night or more than just your new friend will suffer,"

"He's got Mater" said Lightning " we have to save him!"

"You'll never get inside Fury's fortress" said Cobra " it's to well built,"

"Then I guess you will just have to show us the way inside," said Finn.

"You're seriously gonna trust this guy?" said Lightning.

"We have no other choice" said Holley " he's the only who knows where their keeping Mater,"

"Fine," said Lightning.

And with that said all four cars drove off to rescue Mater.


	6. Chapter 6: Deadly Doublecross

**Ch.6: Deadly Doublecross**

Mater didn't know where he was when he woke up, but it sure didn't seem familair to him. The room he was in was dark and dank, with only a clear glass door to show him a view of the outside world. No doubt about it, thought Mater, he was in a cell.

Desperately, Mater tried to remember how he had gotten into the cell, then recalled what happened after he ran from McQueen and the others. Fury and Elite had suddenly come out of the bushes, attacked, and put him to sleep. His suspicions where confirmed when he saw Fury and Elite roll in through another door, but how come they seemed to be farther below?

"Enjoying the view my friend?" said Fury, looking up at Mater " don't worry, you're role in all of this will soon become clear,"

"Master Fury" said Elite, looking at a nearby screen " it seems our guests have arrived,"

"Then let the party begin" said Fury " those agents are in for a real surprise,"

* * *

Fury's fortress was just as Cobra had described, strong and built into the mountian. High bronze doors guarded the gateway to the fortress, and just as Cobra was about to enter the bypass code, the doors swung open, inviting them in.

Lightning didn't need the observation skills of Finn McMissle to tell that this was trap, he could feel it in his tires as they drove cautiously into the hideout. Most of the lights in the hideout had been dimmed, making it difficult to see.

Suddenly, a light from above turned on revealing an imprisioned Mater, with wires attached to his body, and a grinning Fury standing near the controls. Holley and Lightning both growled in anger at the sight.

"Let Mater go!" demanded Holley.

"As soon as you hand over the disk" said Fury, his wheel hovering threateningly over the controls " don't want your boyfriend to perish now do we?"

"I have the disk," said Finn, rolling up in front of Holley, producing the disk.

"Then give it to me," said Fury, his wheel pushing closer to the button.

As Finn drove to the center of the floor to obey Fury's orders, a sudden feeling danger passed through both Cobra's and Mater's minds. Someone was stalking Finn from the shadows, poised to attack.

"Finn, watch out!" both Cobra and Mater yelled at once, but the warning came to late.

Soon, a flash of blue erupted out of the darkness and slammed into Finn, grabbing the disk, then sped off towards Fury. Angry at being decieved, Lightning, Cobra, Holley, and Finn all chased after Elite, when Fury finally decided to push the button he had been threatening to use.

Mater closed his eyes instantly, expecting to be feeling a sudden pain flashing through his metal, but except, all he heard where the surprised cries of Lightning and the others as a net dropped over their heads.

Fury laughed at his trapped prey, grabbed the disk from Elite, and immediately inserted it into the control drive.

"You lost Finn McMissle" said Fury, typing in a few keys " Behold, as Project: Titan awakens!"

The whole room Mater was standing in suddenly started to shake and then settled down with a enormous roar. From beneath the net, Lightning and the others couldn't believe it. Mater had been trapped inside of a gaint monster truck! He was trapped inside Project:Titan!

"This is a more perfect revenge" said Fury to his captive auidence " from this control panel, I can control every move that Mater makes. And whatever he does, Project: Titan does as well. Now, for my first command, Mater, destroy your former friends,"

A button was pressed, and a shock went through Mater, forcing him to drive forward. Mater tried his best to stop his actions, but Fury had complete control over his entire body, there was no way he could stop!

All his friends were about to be crushed under the hands of a monster, and he would be the cause.

* * *

While Mater tried to figure out what to do from his rolling prision, Finn was already cutting through the net to allow him and the others to escape. Just before the massive Titan could roll over on them, the British spy managed to slice through the ropes, and everyone escaped death in time.

Holley immediately went into jet mode, and used her tazer wires to short out the controls Fury was using to control Mater, making Project: Titan stop in it's tracks. Finn grappled up next and side-kicked Elite off the platform where Cobra and Lightning were waiting to finish him off.

Soon, Holley and Finn both had Fury tied up, but were surprised when an evil laugh escaped the yellow-orange car's lips.

The shutdown Project: Titan suddenly roared to life with a thunder shocking everyone in the room. Within seconds, the mighty beast began tearing down Fury's fortress.

"What did you do?" demanded Holley.

"Without the disk to control it Project: Titan has been sent into a frenzy" said Fury " it won't stop until it destroys everything in it's path and self-destructs. Russia is doomed,"

"And so is Mater," thought Lightning.


	7. Chapter 7: Mater's Sacrifice

**Ch.7: Mater's Sacrifice**

With a monstrous roar, Project: Titan burst out from Fury's fortress and started steering straight towards town, terrifying the citizens and making them flee in fright. One by one cars homes were destroyed and there was nothing Mater could do to stop it.

"We have to get him out of there," said Lightning to Finn and Holley.

"We'll go after Mater" said Finn " you and Cobra go help any citizens caught in the crossfire,"

That said, Finn and Holley took off after Titan while Lightning and Cobra raced towards the town. From inside Titan, Mater was trying desperately to gain control over the renegade monster truck, but every button he pushed only seemed to make it worse.

Relief dawned on the rusty, tow truck's face once he saw Holley flying in with Finn McMissle hitched underneath. One by one Finn launched missle after missle at Project: Titan hoping to stop or at least slow it down, but no dice. The monster truck just wouldn't go down.

Even bombs on the tires and Holley's tazer wires weren't enough. All they did was seem to make Project: Titan madder.

"It's heading for the hospital!" said Finn.

From the ground, when Cobra heard Finn's statement, his circuits went cold with fear for his sister Serena. Lightning, who was busy escorting the rest of the people out the village, barely felt the windstream as Cobra flew past. Confused, Lightning dashed after the black and gold car.

However, once Lightning saw where Cobra was going he almost stopped in fear. Quickly conquering it though, Lightning pulled up beside Cobra.

"What are you crazy?" said Lightning " Project: Titan's heading that way!"

"I have to save my sister!" said Cobra, speeding up.

From inside Titan, Mater had finally managed to pull himself free from the wires, but he still couldn't get Titan to stop. Outside, Finn and Holley were getting desperate for a plan. Finally one came.

"Holley" said Finn " turn me around!"

Holley did as Finn told, and the silver let out a super greasy oil slick covering all of Titan's windows. The monster truck stopped about ten yards from the hospital, screaming and roaring in pain.

Mater was jolted around as Titan roared, and the package he had recieved from Fury fell out of his back. Suddenly, a bright idea struck Mater as he opened the package and inserted the virus Fury had intended for Finn into Titan's hardware.

Electrical arcs swirled outside Titan's body and he began to drive East towards Glacia Lake, with a thirty foot drop into icy cold waters. It's self-destruct mechanism was activated as well.

Finn and Holley's eyes widened in horror as they watched Titan prowl down on it's self-destructive path, blind and unaware of the danger it was rolling into.

Using his tow hook as a hammer, Mater swung it again and again at one of Titan's windows so he could make his escape. It took about ten tries before the window finally cracked.

A long fall awaited Mater if he jumped off this rolling beast. Luckily, Holley came in flying nearby with Finn, who was shooting a grapple line for Mater to grab onto.

Relieved that he was fixin to be saved, Mater swung out his tow line to grab Finn's grapple, when Project: Titan suddenly drove off the cliff. Mater's tow line missed by inches as both he and Project: Titan were suddenly submerged by the water.

Seconds later an explosion sounded, and fire and smoke exploded from the lake. A grim look was placed on Finn's face, and a tear fell from Holley's eye.

Mater was gone.


	8. Chapter 8: One Last Ride

**Ch.8: One Last Ride**

Lightning and Cobra had barely made it to the hospital when Titan hard turned away and exploded in Glacia Lake. Seeing Finn and Holley set down near the cliff's edge, both cars immediately raced there to see what had happened. The answer was as clear as the tears in Holley's eyes.

"Mater," whispered Lightning in regret.

Cobra and the others couldn't believe it, the best friend that they had ever made was gone.

"Hey, what's ya'll crying for?" shouted a voice from below.

"Mater?" asked Cobra in astonishment, looking over the cliff.

None of the less, there he was, Mater, dangling from his tow line hooked on a rock. The hook may have managed to miss Finn's grapple line, but it did manage to catch a piece of the cliff as Project: Titan tumbled down.

Cheers exploded from everyone's mouths, and soon Mater was hauled up through the combined efforts of Cobra and Holley. Lightning was relieved to see that his best friend was alright, and gave Mater a tire bump for worrying him so much.

Holley just went up and gave Mater a kiss, making the old tow truck blush.

"Well" said Holley " this has sure been a memorable week,"

"Yeah" said Lightning " trouble just seems to follow us all around doesn't it?"

"What happens now?" asked Mater.

"Fury and Elite will have to be brought to jail for mass destruction and attempted murder" said Finn " and cobra here still needs to finish up his time in Alcartraz,"

"What about his sister in the hospital" said Lightning " that's what was working with Fury for,"

"When he tell you this?" said Finn.

"When I saw Titan heading towards the hospital," said Cobra.

"Hmm" said Finn " I'll make you a deal Cobra. If you serve out the rest of your time, I'll have British Intellegence personally pay for your sister's operation,"

"Really?" said Cobra " thanks,"

Then the black and gold car turned shyly to Mater.

"Mater" said Cobra " I'm so sorry that I lied to you. Do you think we can still be friends,"

"Sure Cob" said Mater, smiling " best friends,"

"Good" said Cobra " because there was one last favor I've been meaning to ask you before I get sent back to jail,"

Moments later, both Cobra and Mater were soaring through the skies on turbo power. Mater pulling Cobra through the skies while the black and gold car just hovered behind enjoying the ride.

Finn, Holley, and Lightning just stood on the ground, watching both cars in amazement.

"It's offical' said Lightning " Mater can make a friend out of anyone,"

**The End**


End file.
